


Coming Home

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19, Fix It Fic, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, dean confesses his feelings to cas, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: In which it really WAS Cas at the door in 15x19.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 158





	Coming Home

Dean didn’t wait for Sam before he was up and sprinting down the hallway towards the bunker stairs. He took them two at a time, phone gripped tightly in his hand as he rushed to get to the door. 

When he reached the landing, he hesitated for a moment, trying to prepare himself to face Cas, Cas who was here, but who was hurt, who needed him. His hand closed over the doorknob and he pushed it open to reveal a bloodied Castiel. His dark hair was twisted six ways to Sunday and his trench coat was battered and torn, stained with blood, but it was Cas.

“Cas,” Dean breathed as he reached for him. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied, his voice was raspy and he coughed, causing blood to trickle from his lips. 

Dean pulled him into a hug and Cas gasped in pain, causing Dean to loosen his hold on him. “I- sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” Cas said, a small smile on his lips. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Dean gently laid a hand on Cas’ upper arm and guided him into the bunker. Cas was limping and he faltered for a second as his bad leg hit the first stair, so Dean slipped his hand around his waist, holding him up. 

“I got you,” he said softly. 

Cas looked over at him, blue eyes searching. “Dean-” he began.

“Later,” Dean cut in. “Later, okay?” 

Cas nodded slowly. “Okay.” 

Dean tightened his hold on Cas’ waist and helped him down the rest of the stairs where Sam was waiting patiently, a first aid kit in hand. “Hey, Cas,” he smiled.

“Sam,” Cas nodded. 

“It’s good to see you back,” Sam said.

“Yeah, speaking of, how  _ are  _ you back?” Dean asked as he helped Cas into one of the map table chairs. 

“I’m not sure,” Cas replied through a grunt as he shifted in the chair. “One moment, I was in the empty, the next I was in a field.” 

Sam set the first aid kit on the table and Dean opened it to look through its contents. He pulled out some gauze and antiseptic and then turned to Cas. “This might sting,” he warned. 

Cas nodded and steeled his expression as Dean began to dab at a deep gash on the side of his face. “Who did this to you, Cas? Can’t you heal yourself?” Sam asked. 

“The empty,” Cas replied. “And no, I can’t heal wounds caused by the empty.”

Dean’s movements stalled and he pulled away to look at the angel. “This whole time, you were being tortured?” 

Cas’ blue eyes softened and his hand came up to Dean’s wrist. “It’s okay.” 

Dean shook his head. “No, it’s not okay. You were there because of me, and I-” 

“Dean, I made my choice and I was content with my decision. It wasn’t your fault.”

Dean could feel the tears fighting to spill from his eyes and he tried to will them away but they fell anyway. He sniffed and dragged his free hand over his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Cas,” he whispered. “I’m sorry for everything. Every stupid fight we’ve had, every time I left you behind, every time I kicked you out, Cas I’m so sorry.”

_ So much for later,  _ he thought. 

“Dean,” Cas said softly. Dean jumped as a hand came to cup his chin, dragging his head upwards until all he was seeing was blue. “You don’t need to apologize.”

Dean shook his head, dislodging more tears. “No, no I do.” 

Cas’ hand shifted to cup his cheek and Dean shut his eyes against the touch, the touch he never thought he’d feel again. He took a shuddering breath and then opened his eyes again to see Cas staring at him with the same loving look he’d given Dean before he was taken. 

“How can you love me?” Dean asked. “I don’t deserve it, not from you, not from the one person I’ve hurt the most.”

“That is not true. You deserve everything good in the world, you deserve to be loved, Dean.” Dean started to shake his head again but Cas tightened his grip on the back of his neck, stopping him. “I love you, Dean,” he said, with such conviction that a small sob escaped his mouth. 

Hearing the words again hit him even harder than the first time and he felt a shaky breath fall from his lips. He stared into those blue eyes, his heart thudding in his chest as he tried to convince himself that this was real, that Cas really was back, that it wasn’t a trick, it was just…  _ Cas _ . 

His chest felt like it was caving in as the walls he’d so meticulously crafted over the years crumbled to dust. He could feel the words on the tip of his tongue, the words he’d wanted to say for so long but had been too much of a coward to speak, too afraid to be judged or to be rejected. But Cas felt the same way, and so it should be easier, right? But it wasn’t. It still took him longer than it should have to form the words, to stand in the dusty ruins of his broken walls and meet Cas’ eyes. 

Cas who was so patient, so kind, so understanding. 

Cas who was everything Dean wanted but everything he couldn’t possibly deserve. 

Cas who had fallen in every way imaginable. 

Cas who had been there for Dean even when Dean hadn’t been there for him.

Cas who was an angel of the lord. 

Cas who never did what he was told, who defied all odds, who broke ranks, who gave up an army for one man. 

Cas who forgave so easily.

Cas who loved him.

“I love you too,” Dean finally gasped out. 

Cas smiled, it was so pure, so bright, so filled with love, that Dean could do nothing but smile back, and then he was surging forward, closing the gap between them, cupping Cas’ face with his hands and crashing their lips together. Cas kissed him back and Dean got lost in the feeling of Cas’ lips against his. He could taste blood on his tongue but he didn’t care, he couldn’t care, because kissing Cas felt so right.

How many times had he dreamed of this very moment? 

How many times had he wished he could have this but thought it would never be possible?

How many times had he tried to convince himself that the love he felt for Cas was nothing more than brotherly? 

And how many times had he failed when he realized he was so far gone that there was no power on this earth that could possibly take away the love he felt for the angel that gripped him tight and raised him from perdition?

Too many times, was the answer. An infinite amount of times. 

Kissing Cas, it felt like coming home. It felt safe and warm and perfect. He never wanted to stop. 

But eventually, he had to pull away. Their foreheads came to rest together and they drew in shaky breaths as they smiled at each other. 

“Now that we’ve got that cleared up, what do you say I finish taking care of your wounds?” 

Cas nodded and Dean picked up a new piece of gauze and dampened it with antiseptic before going back to work on Cas’ face. 

It was just as Cas winced against the sting of the antiseptic that Dean suddenly remembered they hadn’t been alone in the room. His eyes suddenly snapped to where Sam had been standing, but Sam wasn’t there anymore. 

Dean didn’t know when he’d left, but he found himself grateful for it. 

“Sammy!” he called. 

“You two done in there?” Sam called back. 

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled at Cas. “Yeah, it’s safe.” 

“Good,” Sam said as he came back into the room with Jack right behind him. 

Cas’ smile grew at the sight of the Nephilim and Jack’s whole face brightened. “Cas,” Jack said. 

“Hello, Jack,” Cas replied. 

“You made it out.” 

“I did.” 

“And I think I might know how,” Michael’s voice sounded from behind Sam as he stepped into the room. 

“Which is?” Dean asked. 

“My father.” 

“But why would Chuck want Cas back?” Dean asked. 

“I do not think it was intentional, but I sense that there are other angels on earth now, ones that were once dead. I believe my father is raising an army from my dead brothers and sisters.”

“Well that’s just great,” Dean muttered. “Do we have a plan?” 

“We fight,” Sam replied. “And if we go down-” 

“We go down swinging,” Dean finished for him. 

Sam nodded. “We’re going to try to see if Chuck might have accidentally released anyone else from the empty.” 

“What, like demons?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, who knows, maybe Chuck shook Crowley loose too.” Sam replied. “It might be nice if we could get some more numbers on our side.” 

“I won’t say no to that. Why don’t you three get to work on that while I finish fixing up Cas.” 

“On it,” Sam said. 

Dean turned back to Cas and as he raised the antiseptic soaked gauze back to his face, he couldn’t help himself from stealing one quick kiss from Cas’ lips, he loved that he could do that now; kiss Cas whenever he wanted.

“You said the one thing you wanted was something you knew you couldn’t have,” he said as he dabbed at the bloody wound. “Did you mean us?”

Cas nodded slowly. “Yes.”

Dean kissed him again and brushed his finger gently across Cas’ unmarked cheek. “You  _ can  _ have this. You can have me.” 

Cas smiled. “I never thought it would be possible you would feel the same as I did.”

“Well I do. I love you,” he said. The words came easy now and he knew that he was never going to stop saying them. 

“I love you too,” Cas replied as he pulled Dean back in for another kiss. 

It wasn’t long until the antiseptic lay forgotten again and they were lost in the exploration of each other’s mouths. 

This was real. 

It wasn’t a trick.

They really could have this, and now that he had Cas back again, Dean was determined to never let him go. 


End file.
